The present invention relates to a plug retention device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a plug retention device for a power outlet unit (“POU”).
Plug retention devices are well known in the art. However, existing plug retention devices are difficult to install, typically requiring that the outlet be at least partially disassembled/removed prior to installation. Additionally, existing plug retention devices are designed for a specific type of plug, cord, and outlet.
Therefore, there is a need for a plug retention device that is easy to install, preferably without removing the outlet. There is also a need for a plug retention device that can accommodate a variety of plugs, cords, and outlets.
POU's are also well known in the art. Typically, POU's are installed in network cabinets to provide power to one or more network components, such as servers and switches, installed therein. The network components are connected to the POU's via one or more power cords. However, when the network cabinet is crowded, which is typically the case, as most data centers are limited in space, the power cords are easily disconnected, and even if the power cords remain connected, the connections are difficult to identify.
Therefore, there is a need for a plug retention device for a power outlet unit. There is also a need for a plug retention device that includes a plug identification area.